Harry Potter e a Fênix encantada
by Preeta
Summary: EM HIATUS Voldemort esta lá, controlando suas mentes e sonhos, cada vez mais perto e disposto a destruir sonho por sonho do garoto, o que fazer qndo não se tem mais sonho? e qndo o tudo não é mais nada ... e o quase ja se foi? H/G
1. Chapter 1

(1) Harry Potter e a Fênix encantada  
**De ponta-cabeça**

Harry estava em um lugar estranho, que o mesmo pensou que era um cemitério. Lá tinha passagens como de fossem labirintos a serem encontrados os seus pontos finais e no meio desse labirinto ele encontra com Voldemort. Ele sente uma imensa dor na sua cicatriz que cada vez mais ardia, então ele ouve uma voz jovem e gélida como se o mundo fosse congelar com uma simples palavra então o dono da voz diz.

"Ola Harry há quanto tempo que não te vejo sofrer em minhas mãos." - Na hora Harry acorda com uma forte dor em sua cicatriz e pensa no lorde das trevas, será que ele retornará a atacar? Pensa ele. Mas quando deita tentando relaxar Edwiges entra janela adentro desesperada. Harry pega o pedaço de pergaminho e lê.

_Harry esta tudo bem ai com os Dursley? Bom saiu uma matéria no pasquim falando de você sabe quem que ele deve estar se preparando para um novo ataque o que você acha?_

_Beijos Gina._

Harry não ficou assustado, mas logo acudiu Edwges e viu que em baixo de seu pé tinha cortes e que logo Harry tratou. Ele deduziu que a coruja tivesse sido interceptada, mas logo suas suspeitas se foram, pois viu um pedaço de galho fincado em seu pé.

Harry foi despertado da sua distração pela coruja com um grito de sua tia, que soou como um apito em seus ouvidos e o fez se encolher.

"Harry venha aqui agora, seu moleque."

Harry desceu as escadas devagar para não chegar tão cedo à cozinha para almoçar. Chegando lá Duda não tirava os olhinhos vidrados da televisão.

"Harry sirva se."

Harry serviu-se de pouca comida, enquanto os demais enchiam o prato de tudo que tinha em cima da mesa.

Ele não fez mais nada o dia inteiro, só jogou se na cama. Não queria pensar em mais nada além de seus amigos. E sair o mais rápido possível da casa de seus tios. Jogou-se na cama em meio aos pensamentos, ele queria de qualquer maneira adormecer, mas não era possível. Sua atenção não saia do bisbilhoscópio que Ron havia lhe dado. Algo estava estranho pois o 'pião' não parava de girar e fazer um barulho sonoro irritante.

Sua Janta foi a mais normal que teve em anos. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. O silencio era tão grande que só ouvia-se o barulho dos garfos batendo nos pratos. E no lado de fora da casa, um enorme caminhão de mudanças estava parado na frente da maior casa que lá havia ... era como todos diziam, uma casa assombrada.

A casa tinha um brasão muito antigo, no qual estava extremamente apagado e sujo. Os portões rangiam. Era de total assombro. Mas mesmo assim parecia que aquela família antiquada estava definitivamente querendo passar uns tempos por ali.

No dia seguinte ele só pensava em sua volta a Hogwarts para reencontrar seus amigos.

Pensava em quando poderia voar novamente em sua firebolt atrás do pomo. Logo seus pensamentos voaram para o seu aniversario e como seria.

Sua tia petúnia o despertara dos pensamentos com uma voz de apito que ecoaram em seus ouvidos

"Harry, agora já para o café ou fica sem moleque ingrato."

Harry não abriu a boca durante toda a refeição e por isso Duda o alfinetou.

"O que foi primo Potter ta querendo fazer uma de suas loucuras é?"

"Estou. Darei-te duas orelhas e dentes de rato, quer?" – Duda estremeceu e nem respondeu ao que Harry lhe disse.

"Pare de por medo em meu filho seu demente atrevido." – falou tio Valter cuspindo e ficando cada vez mais púrpura.

Harry ignora seu tio, e vai para o quarto.

* * *

**N/A: desculpem o tamanho, mas ele aumentara no próximo eu juro.**

_Proximo capítulo_

"Não sei você é um deles você pode estar com ele não sei se devo confiar"

"Mas eu é que não sei se devo confiar em você. Você pula coloca a mão em sua varinha quase para me lançar um feitiço e você é que se sente em perigo????"

* * *

Deixem Review's :D

**εïз Sugar εïз **


	2. Chapter 2

2° **Longa espera**

br br No dia seguinte acordou assustado com Edwges bicando lhe a orelha. Ele pega a carta que ela carregava. E ao ler percebe que é de Rony falado que Artur seria promovido, mas ele não aceitou, pois gostava de seu cargo. Ele voltou a se deitar quando viu pichi entrando todo afobado para entregar a carta para Harry.Era uma carta de Rony.

_Harry como você está? Meu pai ia ser promovido, mas não aceitou o cargo ele ia ganhar o triplo do que ele ganhava antes vê se pode! Ele deve star doido de recusar essa proposta.Mas fazer o que foi a decisão dele né.Mas mande noticias suas que em troca eu te darei sapo de chocolate e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. _

_tchau. Rony _

Harry deita se e dorme.

"milorde!"

"sim bela.Diga o que queres comigo?"

"milorde, quando mataremos o Potter? Eu não vejo a hora para tortura lo e mata lo."

"calma bela tudo ao seu tempo ele não é mais uma criança e eu quero me aperfeiçoar."

"mais milorde você é invencível aquela noite no ministério não o matamos por causa de Dumbledore ele o interrompeu e você lorde das trevas ainda é o maior."

"bela não estou confiante de mim pela 1°, vez aquele moleque me paga."

"Lorde ele não é nada perto de ti meu..."

"Lestrange já falou de mais - disse a voz do lorde das trevas."

"Mas mil..."

"CHEGA"-o disse em voz extremamente alta – "já é o bastante Belatrix"

Harry acorda já de manhã com o pesadelo e desce para tomar ar e fica deitado no jardim quando uma menina nova na rua passa e pergunta lhe.

"você mora aqui há muito tempo?"

"é há 16 anos 15"

"sabe to louca para ver meu colégio novo" – dizia com um pouco de dificuldade que Harry não sabia qual era

"e a escola que você vai é trou... Daqui?"

"não é bruxa"

"serio e qual é"

"hogwats "

" Nossa, que bom. Eu estudo lá."

"É bom por lá?"- mas essa ultima frases tio Valter ouviu e falou em cima da garota ...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

NA TOCA ...

- Mom, onde esta meu suéter?

- Ora Ginny, não sei. Não esta em seu quarto?

- Não mamãe, não esta ...

No silencio que se fez, ouve-se um PLOC.  
Fred e Jorge aparatam na sala bem na frente de Ginny.

- Oh ... Vocês que estavam com ele?

- Pensamos que quisse que nos livrássemos dele! – disse Fred

- Ora seu ... - a garota franziu a testa ... deus as costas para os irmãos e subio as escada, - não ousem entrar em meu quarto ...

Ginny não parava de pensar em Harry ... ahh .. o menino a encantará tão profundamente, agora que estavam mais próximos, seria talvez mais fácil entregar-se ao menino?

Ou será que ... Ela teria coragem? Se daria para ele? Ora, o que ela estava pensando? Era loucura ... Um banho não faria mal  
br br naquela hora, ajudaria até que bastante. E foi isso que ela fez. Sentada em baixo do chuveiro, querendo espantar todo o pensamento, bom ou ruim ... Isso não importava, com tanto que ele, sumisse.

- vai assusta-la seu imbecil – mas ela ficou calma e disse com carinho

- calma senhor só estou falando de uma escola para ele. - Então tio Valter saiu em fúria da li, pois estava louco para receber uma reclamação de seu sobrinho.

- Meu nome é Harry, ainda não sei o seu.- a garota de cabelos longo e loiro de olhos num tom azul bebe responde

- Nadini, você é Harry Potter. - Disse com uma voz fraca como se estivesse com medo.

- sim, por que tanto medo? Acho que meu tio estava certo pela 1°vez. – disse Harry descontraído.

- Sou... Nadini Riddle. Disse ela espantada, como se ele fosse lançar um feitiço nela.

O garoto pulou quando ouviu aquele nome que foi como se ele tivesse tomado um choque. E ficou lá em pé paralisado olhando a linda garota que era parenta de seu maior inimigo

- Na...Não me olhe assim eu não sou como ele.

- Não sei você é um deles você pode estar com ele não sei se devo confiar

- Mas eu é que não sei se devo confiar em você. Você pula coloca a mão em sua varinha quase para me lançar um feitiço e você é que se sente em perigo????

Então ele baixou a varinha e disse.

- tudo bem então acho que não tem muito em você que nele tem - a menina então abriu um sorriso e eles ficaram lá o dia inteiro até escurecer.

deitado na cama ele recebe uma carta de Rony.

_cara o que aconteceu me manda noticias em breve vamos te buscar para você passar o aniversario aqui na toca que você acha disso espero noticias.  
__PS: Harry é a mione temos muitas novidades que talvez você goste graciosamente mione ._

Harry ficou muito feliz e eles provavelmente teriam boas noticias então ele resolveu escrever, mas uma menina apareceu pulando a janela.

- quem é você? O que esta fazendo no meu quarto?- disse ele, pois onde a pessoa estava continha uma boa escuridão.

- Harry sou eu ... vim te ver, Harry estava com saudades – ele parou e fitou uma bela garota parada no meio de seu quarto.

  
- Quem ... Ginny?

* * *

Proximo capítulo

_Na manhã seguinte harry acorda e ainda não avia amanhecido então foi para perto da janela ver o nascer do sol. Quando vê uma coruja cinza bem fosco entrando janela adentro e lhe entregando um embrulho e junto uma carta que no envelope dizia._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter e a Fenix encantada (4)

- O que foi não me reconheceu?

- é, não, quer dizer, eu...Eu não te reconheci Gina.  
- oh, já estava esperando.  
- Mas como você chegou aqui sem magia?  
- O carro encantado do papai. Fred e Jorge me trouxeram - falou a menina com uma voz doce

Harry estremeceu ao ouvir que a garota tinha ido lhe ver, e escondido de todos, mas a única coisa que saiu pela sua boca foi.

- o Rony veio junto?- "o que é que eu falei"  
- veio você quer ir com a gente?  
- mas...mas  
- vamos?  
- tudo bem, mas tenho que arrumar tudo ainda.  
- tudo bem eu ajudo  
- obrigado Gina  
- não é nada

Harry estava louco para voltar para a toca que pelo jeito dele gina percebeu que ele nem lembrava que no dia seguinte seria o se décimo sexto aniversaria.

Na toca quando chegaram Molly recebeu seus filhos com cara de espanto e felicidade por estarem lá e junto o harry que ela o considerava da família a anos.

Depois da janta a campainha toca e entra Hermione pela porta com cara de felicidade e logo vai abraçar Harry que corresponde o carinho da amiga.

Depois de soltar o amigo ela solta umas coisas para todos

- Ai o Vitor tinha marcado um encontro comigo por isso demorei foi ótimo nosso encontro.  
- amm mione da pra parar com essa melação?  
- que bonitinho o Rony com ciúmes quem diria.  
- quem disse que estou  
- eu  
- por que você não vai reclamar com o vitinho o seu namoradinho de meio caldeirão em?  
- ele não é meu namorado e pare de ofende lo Rony – falou a menina quase chorando  
- que Lindo vai chorar é mimi – a menina saiu de lá aos soluços.  
- Rony seu grosso  
- Ai Rony seu grosso - disse ele imitando Gina  
- Rony você pegou pesado com a mione eu tenho que concordar com a Gina.  
- Até você Harry contra seu melhor amigo?

No meio da madrugada Harry ainda nem conseguira dormir. Então ele vai ate a cozinha nas pontas dos pés para tomar água e encontra gina falando com Hermione

- mione será que esse ano ele me nota?  
- calma Gina você só tem que falar com ele se não fizer isso como vai saber.  
- mas tenho medo Mione que o Harry não queira nada comigo – o menino quando ouviu isso se distraio e tropeçou numa mesinha de xá fazendo muito barulho e isso distrai Gina e Mione que foram ver o que estava acontecendo e se depararam com ele caído no chão pensando "porque tenho que ser assim tão distraído?".

- Harry?? É você?

- Si ... sim

- Estava nos espionando?? - Disse Hermione.

- Harry eu nunca imaginei que vo...  
- calma ai cheguei agora e tropecei - mentiu para sair da enrascada em que tinha se metido – mas do que você estava falando?  
- Ah nada Harry besteiras de garota, confidencial entende, coisas sobre vo...Garoto – falou Gina que quase fala tudo o que elas estavam conversando na cozinha.

Na manhã seguinte harry acorda e ainda não avia amanhecido então foi para perto da janela ver o nascer do sol. Quando vê uma coruja cinza bem fosco entrando janela adentro e lhe entregando um embrulho e junto uma carta que no envelope dizia.

_Queria ser a 1°de hoje _

foi ai que ele lembrou que ele faria 16 anos e aquela pessoa (que ele não sabia quem era) tinha se lembrado dele e ele não.  
Nadini que mandou para mim tenho certeza. - pensou ele.

Na carta.

_Harry eu queria ser a 1° a te dar um feliz aniversario e te falar que eu gosto muito de você. Escolhi esse presente, pois eu achei que você gostaria de se lembrar de alguns momentos de amigos (as)._

PS: beijos inesquecíveis da sua amiga Gina (ela nem acreditava que tinha escrito aquele PS para ele)

Apesar de harry não entender algumas frases da menina ele gostou e invés de guardar ele acordou Rony no pulo.  
Harry não parava de rir e era de felicidade; já Rony não entendia o motivo de tantos risos.

- Cara do que tanto você...- mas ele mal terminou e Harry entregou lhe a carta de Gina. Depois de Rony ler o mesmo falou.  
- Harry o que você viu de engraçado na carta da minha maninha?  
- Eu nada.  
- Ta rindo do que então? É sem motivos ou o que.  
- Rony ela foi a 1° que me mandou algo.  
- E daí.  
- E daí que foi o melhor presente...- Harry nem sabia o que estava falando de tanta felicidade.  
- Harry VO...CÊ... TA...GOS...TAN..DO...DA...MI..NHA...IR..MÃ??  
-...Eu...Eu não sei.  
- Cara seria maravilhoso...  
- como??  
- É isso mesmo cara, o que foi?  
- Não pode ser possível eu só estou feliz tem algum problema nisso?  
- Sei lá cara, mas parecem elas vão comentar.  
- Elas? As me...Ni...Nas?  
- É quem você pensou que era Merlin? Eu achava que ele fosse homem!  
- Rony sem brincadeira.  
- Ta, ta tudo bem. Mas estou falando bem sério.  
- Aham.  
- Mas e aquela menina que você conheceu la na cidade trouxa.  
- Ela é legal, mas ela é prima de voldemort, ela é uma Riddle.  
- Um o que? E você é amigo dela como pode não tem noção do perigo ela pode estar trabalhando para aquele LOUCO você não percebe Harry acho que o louco é VOCÊ cara ela pode te MATAR como, como ele fez com vários, a ligação tudo Harry deixe disso e LARGUE essa amizade fiel ela é uma RIDDLE ta me entendendo?  
- calma Rony eu também achei isso quando descobri puxei a varinha e a ameacei, mas ela tremeu de medo de mim e conversa foi e veio que me convenci que não teria perigo confia em mim Rony.  
- É o que você me fala e sempre acontece algo comparado à palavra PERIGO, mas tudo bem acha que dessa vez...GINA.

A menina tinha sido pega em flagrante com Hermione e algo mais. As orelhas extensíveis de Fred e Jorge. Elas pararam em choque e Gina nem queria saber o que estava por vir de Rony e todo o seu "mau humor" que ela tinha certeza que ele estava, mas ela não esperava essa reação.

-Oi meninas entrem.

elas não entenderam, mas entraram e Gina deu um enteso abraço em Harry que sentiu que não queria que aquele momento terminasse tão rápido já mione e Rony perceberam que eles estavam abraçados pelo menos um ou dois minutos, mas não fez nada para separá-los e olhou com um sorrisinho de malicia para mione que abafou com o travesseiro umas boas gargalhadas.

- Harry eu tenho outra coisa para você que só darei na festa e espero que tenha gostado do álbum com nossas fotos que Colin tirou no nosso er 2° anos você se lembra?

- sim e adorei, mas não precisava.  
- mas eu quis. Não podia deixar passar batido espero que eu tenha sido a primeira.  
- e foi, e foi.

quando eles estavam quase se beijando uma coruja entrou pela janela do quarto (N/A: que porcaria).Harry foi pega-la e viu que em seu pescoço tinha uma correntinha escrito Lua, e atrás Nadini ele pegou a carta e leu ela falava que uma semana antes da volta a escola bruxa ela iria ao beco diagonal.

- meus queridos vamos para o lago?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter e a Fenix encantada (4)

- O que foi não me reconheceu?

- é, não, quer dizer, eu...Eu não te reconheci Gina.  
- oh, já estava esperando.  
- Mas como você chegou aqui sem magia?  
- O carro encantado do papai. Fred e Jorge me trouxeram - falou a menina com uma voz doce

Harry estremeceu ao ouvir que a garota tinha ido lhe ver, e escondido de todos, mas a única coisa que saiu pela sua boca foi.

- o Rony veio junto?- "o que é que eu falei"  
- veio você quer ir com a gente?  
- mas...mas  
- vamos?  
- tudo bem, mas tenho que arrumar tudo ainda.  
- tudo bem eu ajudo  
- obrigado Gina  
- não é nada

Harry estava louco para voltar para a toca que pelo jeito dele gina percebeu que ele nem lembrava que no dia seguinte seria o se décimo sexto aniversaria.

Na toca quando chegaram Molly recebeu seus filhos com cara de espanto e felicidade por estarem lá e junto o harry que ela o considerava da família a anos.

Depois da janta a campainha toca e entra Hermione pela porta com cara de felicidade e logo vai abraçar Harry que corresponde o carinho da amiga.

Depois de soltar o amigo ela solta umas coisas para todos

- Ai o Vitor tinha marcado um encontro comigo por isso demorei foi ótimo nosso encontro.  
- amm mione da pra parar com essa melação?  
- que bonitinho o Rony com ciúmes quem diria.  
- quem disse que estou  
- eu  
- por que você não vai reclamar com o vitinho o seu namoradinho de meio caldeirão em?  
- ele não é meu namorado e pare de ofende lo Rony – falou a menina quase chorando  
- que Lindo vai chorar é mimi – a menina saiu de lá aos soluços.  
- Rony seu grosso  
- Ai Rony seu grosso - disse ele imitando Gina  
- Rony você pegou pesado com a mione eu tenho que concordar com a Gina.  
- Até você Harry contra seu melhor amigo?

No meio da madrugada Harry ainda nem conseguira dormir. Então ele vai ate a cozinha nas pontas dos pés para tomar água e encontra gina falando com Hermione

- mione será que esse ano ele me nota?  
- calma Gina você só tem que falar com ele se não fizer isso como vai saber.  
- mas tenho medo Mione que o Harry não queira nada comigo – o menino quando ouviu isso se distraio e tropeçou numa mesinha de xá fazendo muito barulho e isso distrai Gina e Mione que foram ver o que estava acontecendo e se depararam com ele caído no chão pensando "porque tenho que ser assim tão distraído?".

- Harry?? É você?

- Si ... sim

- Estava nos espionando?? - Disse Hermione.

- Harry eu nunca imaginei que vo...  
- calma ai cheguei agora e tropecei - mentiu para sair da enrascada em que tinha se metido – mas do que você estava falando?  
- Ah nada Harry besteiras de garota, confidencial entende, coisas sobre vo...Garoto – falou Gina que quase fala tudo o que elas estavam conversando na cozinha.

Na manhã seguinte harry acorda e ainda não avia amanhecido então foi para perto da janela ver o nascer do sol. Quando vê uma coruja cinza bem fosco entrando janela adentro e lhe entregando um embrulho e junto uma carta que no envelope dizia.

_Queria ser a 1°de hoje _

foi ai que ele lembrou que ele faria 16 anos e aquela pessoa (que ele não sabia quem era) tinha se lembrado dele e ele não.  
Nadini que mandou para mim tenho certeza. - pensou ele.

Na carta.

_Harry eu queria ser a 1° a te dar um feliz aniversario e te falar que eu gosto muito de você. Escolhi esse presente, pois eu achei que você gostaria de se lembrar de alguns momentos de amigos (as)._

PS: beijos inesquecíveis da sua amiga Gina (ela nem acreditava que tinha escrito aquele PS para ele)

Apesar de harry não entender algumas frases da menina ele gostou e invés de guardar ele acordou Rony no pulo.  
Harry não parava de rir e era de felicidade; já Rony não entendia o motivo de tantos risos.

- Cara do que tanto você...- mas ele mal terminou e Harry entregou lhe a carta de Gina. Depois de Rony ler o mesmo falou.  
- Harry o que você viu de engraçado na carta da minha maninha?  
- Eu nada.  
- Ta rindo do que então? É sem motivos ou o que.  
- Rony ela foi a 1° que me mandou algo.  
- E daí.  
- E daí que foi o melhor presente...- Harry nem sabia o que estava falando de tanta felicidade.  
- Harry VO...CÊ... TA...GOS...TAN..DO...DA...MI..NHA...IR..MÃ??  
-...Eu...Eu não sei.  
- Cara seria maravilhoso...  
- como??  
- É isso mesmo cara, o que foi?  
- Não pode ser possível eu só estou feliz tem algum problema nisso?  
- Sei lá cara, mas parecem elas vão comentar.  
- Elas? As me...Ni...Nas?  
- É quem você pensou que era Merlin? Eu achava que ele fosse homem!  
- Rony sem brincadeira.  
- Ta, ta tudo bem. Mas estou falando bem sério.  
- Aham.  
- Mas e aquela menina que você conheceu la na cidade trouxa.  
- Ela é legal, mas ela é prima de voldemort, ela é uma Riddle.  
- Um o que? E você é amigo dela como pode não tem noção do perigo ela pode estar trabalhando para aquele LOUCO você não percebe Harry acho que o louco é VOCÊ cara ela pode te MATAR como, como ele fez com vários, a ligação tudo Harry deixe disso e LARGUE essa amizade fiel ela é uma RIDDLE ta me entendendo?  
- calma Rony eu também achei isso quando descobri puxei a varinha e a ameacei, mas ela tremeu de medo de mim e conversa foi e veio que me convenci que não teria perigo confia em mim Rony.  
- É o que você me fala e sempre acontece algo comparado à palavra PERIGO, mas tudo bem acha que dessa vez...GINA.

A menina tinha sido pega em flagrante com Hermione e algo mais. As orelhas extensíveis de Fred e Jorge. Elas pararam em choque e Gina nem queria saber o que estava por vir de Rony e todo o seu "mau humor" que ela tinha certeza que ele estava, mas ela não esperava essa reação.

-Oi meninas entrem.

elas não entenderam, mas entraram e Gina deu um enteso abraço em Harry que sentiu que não queria que aquele momento terminasse tão rápido já mione e Rony perceberam que eles estavam abraçados pelo menos um ou dois minutos, mas não fez nada para separá-los e olhou com um sorrisinho de malicia para mione que abafou com o travesseiro umas boas gargalhadas.

- Harry eu tenho outra coisa para você que só darei na festa e espero que tenha gostado do álbum com nossas fotos que Colin tirou no nosso er 2° anos você se lembra?

- sim e adorei, mas não precisava.  
- mas eu quis. Não podia deixar passar batido espero que eu tenha sido a primeira.  
- e foi, e foi.

quando eles estavam quase se beijando uma coruja entrou pela janela do quarto (N/A: que porcaria).Harry foi pega-la e viu que em seu pescoço tinha uma correntinha escrito Lua, e atrás Nadini ele pegou a carta e leu ela falava que uma semana antes da volta a escola bruxa ela iria ao beco diagonal.

- meus queridos vamos para o lago?


End file.
